Bookstores and Blue Ties
by sherlockintheTARDISwiththesalt
Summary: In which Dean is stuck in a universe where he doesn't know Cas because of Gabriel. Basically, Gabe ships Destiel. (Note: Contains Destiel and Sabriel)(Rating may change)
1. Of Bookstores and Blue Ties

Bookstores and Blue Ties

"Gabriel, this is a terrible idea," Sam said, hesitating.

" Don't be such a spoilsport, Sammy," Gabe replied, watching Dean walk into the shop. He snapped his fingers as the door closed behind him. Boy, was Dean in for a treat. "C'mon, Sam, we've got spying to do!"

"Gabe, are you serious about this?! What if it doesn't work? You can't just make two people fall in love!" Sam protested.

"Just watch me, Sammy! It'll be a match made in Heaven!"

Dean walked into the bookstore, Sam had said that the ghost had- wait, his brother Sam? Why was he thinking about ghosts? Dean shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. He looked around the small shop, there were shelves of books packed so tight you could barely walk through. There was a man at the counter, his dark hair sticking up over the top of the book his nose was buried in.

"Hi, uh, I was wondering if you could recommend a book for my brother." The man looked up, startled, his electric blue eyes full of surprise.

"Oh, you scared me! Sorry, I don't get many people in here and I didn't hear you come in." He blushed, "Of course I can." The man tilted his head, "Do I know you?"

Dean was pulled out of the trance the man's eyes had put him in, "Uh, you do seem familiar, but I've never been in here or met you before…"

"Oh, well nevermind then," He looked away, nervous, "What does he like?"

"Hm… He likes mysteries… and he's a lawyer… he's kinda a girl." Dean chuckled and gave the man a small smile.

"Ah, I see," The man walked out from behind the counter and motioned for Dean to follow, "I've got this really nice series he might like. It's called the No. 1 Ladies Detective Agency by Alexander McCall Smith. He is one of my favorite authors."

"The No. 1 Ladies Detective Agency? Huh. Sounds like something he would read." Dean pondered for a second. "I think I'll get him that."

"Okay," the man nodded, "It's just over here…" He led Dean over to the section marked 'Mystery!' and reached up to pull the book down. Dean looked away, trying not to look at the small sliver of skin that was shown as the man's shirt came untucked and slipped up. He was wearing a strange outfit, a dress shirt, loose blue tie, and, of all things, a trench coat.

The man handed Dean the book with a smile, "Here"

Dean smiled and paid the man. He was about to turn and walk away when he looked back at the him, "I'm Dean, by the way, Dean Winchester," he reached out his hand.

The man took his hand, "I'm Castiel, Castiel Novak."


	2. Pancakes and Sugar

"I am not a girl!" Sam protested loudly, he and Gabriel were in the very back room of the store listening to Dean and Cas. Gabriel clapped a hand over Sam's mouth so the others wouldn't hear him.

"Shut it!" Gabe hissed, then sucked in a breath as Sam bit his hand "Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Sam smirked.

"I think Cas likes him- I mean this Cas- I know the other Cas does, he's practically in love with him."

"And Dean likes Cas… maybe this is a good plan." Sam said.

"You bet, Sammy! It's a match made in Heaven!"

Dean had wrapped Sam's book in light blue paper and he set it on the table while he turned on the stove to make pancakes, it was Sam's birthday, after all. He hummed a little to himself and mixed and poured the batter. He heard the sound of Sam's giant feet in the next room.

"Someone got up on the right side of the bed. What's happened with you?" Sam asked, doing his best not to give anything away.

"What? Oh, I'm just having a good morning." Dean turned avoiding the real question.

"Uh-hu, sure. This is suppose to be my good morning!" Sam said skeptical.

"What? I'm not allowed to have a good morning?" Dean replied, "Oh, I got you something, Sammy, it's on the table."

Sam walked over and picked up the light blue package, tearing a strip in the paper and pulling out the book. "No. 1 Ladies Detective Agency…" Sam mused as he read the back, "Oh thanks, it sounds great!" He couldn't help but smirk at the memory of Dean and Cas talking in the store.

"Glad you like it," Dean smiled then added, "What are you smirking at?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks for the pancakes."

Dean took Sam to lunch at a small cafe right next to Page of Heaven Bookstore, the one Dean had gone into the day before. He glanced to the shop thinking of Castiel's piercing blue eyes. He parked the Impala and they walked inside and sat down. The waiter came over and took their orders, his name tag said 'Gabriel' and Dean thought he looked familiar somehow.

"I'll be right back with your food!" He said.

"Thanks Gabriel!" Sam said.

"Do you know that guy?" Dean asked, confused at Sam's familiarity with the waiter.

"Oh, I come here for lunch a lot." Sam said quickly

"Yeah, right" Dean said, "I've never seen you in here before and you've never even mentioned it!"

"I have, too! Besides, it's my birthday and whatever I say goes." Sam made his 'hah, take that' bitchface and Dean groaned.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

After lunch, Dean asked Sam if he wanted to go check out the bookstore to see if there was another book he wanted for his birthday (though Sam knew the real reason why Dean wanted to go in) and he agreed. They walked in, Sam trying not to hit any shelves with his huge arms. Castiel was sitting behind his counter, nose in a book.

"Hey Cas!" Dean called, watching as Castiel jumped and dropped his book.

"Oh! Dean!" Cas relaxed, "Why are you here again? Not that you shouldn't be or something -wait- did you call me 'Cas'?"

"Did I? It must've just… slipped out, sorry." Dean replied nervously.

"No, it's fine. I like it. It's… familiar…" Cas smiled and trailed off, looking Dean in the eye. Sam cleared his throat and Dean realized he'd been staring at Cas for much long.

"Uh, Cas, this is my brother Sam." Dean looked away, "He liked the book you picked out, right Sammy?"

"It's nice to meet you." Sam and Castiel said together. They shook hands and stood back awkwardly.

"So, what can I do for you?" Cas asked.

"Well, we were next door and I brought Sam so he could see if he wanted another book for his birthday." Dean explained.

"Oh, my brother's cafe? Sugar Love Cafe?"

"Yeah, your brother owns that?"

"Yeah, it's always been his dream to have a cafe."

"Huh. Well, Dean we should probably get going." Sam interrupted, this was going to have to wait, he had to talk to Gabe.

"Right, yeah, you're right, Sammy, let's go." Dean nodded, "Bye Cas."

"Oh, okay," Cas said, "Oh, wait! Here, Dean I found this and I thought you may like it." He handed Dean a book, shyly.

"Thanks Cas. Bye" Dean smiled and took the book, reading the title, 'Supernatural'.


	3. Absent Brothers and Silence

"I think it's working like a charm!" Gabe said, excited.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't backfire. What if they have a fight and never want to see each other again? They seem a bit… strange together."

"They won't Sammy! Come on! Have a little faith! Just tell Dean you're having dinner tomorrow at the Sugar Love and don't show up!" He replied excitedly.

"Fine, fine." Sam grumbled.

Gabriel gave Sam a swat on the back of his head, "You are such an ass sometimes!"

"You're one to talk!" Sam shot back.

"I still love you though." Gabe smiled.

"You're so-wait-you what?"

"See you later Sammy!" Gabe replied and he disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

"Sam!" Dean called.

"What?" Sam called back.

"Sammy, what are you making for dinner, I'm dying of hunger!" Dean mimed dying as he fell on the couch.

"You're perfectly capable of making whatever you want, Dean. Besides, we're going to the Sugar Love Cafe tomorrow at 5, so you can make yourself something for tonight." Sam sighed.

"We are? You didn't tell me!" Dean sat up.

"Well it's not like you have plans or anything so why does it matter?"

"I dunno." Dean flopped back in defeat.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean pulled into the cafe parking lot and stopped the car and waited a moment to see if he could find Sam. He finally opened the door and got out, wandering over to the door and stepping inside. He looked around, no sign of Sam. A waiter asked if he was waiting to be seated and he replied that he had a reservation under 'Winchester' and the waiter led him to a small table in the corner. Dean froze when he looked at the table next to his. Castiel.

He wasn't sure if he should say 'Hi' or just sit down, Cas was hidden behind another book but Dean could recognize him anywhere (not that Dean had stared at him or memorized his face or something…). Dean decided on sitting down then saying 'Hello' so he pulled back his chair, sat down and looked over at Cas. Cas was now looking at Dean, head tilted to the side.

"Oh-uh- hi, Cas." Dean tripped over his words for a moment, "What's up?"

"Hello Dean." Cas blinked his big blue eyes and Dean swallowed, "I closed early today and came here for some coffee at Gabriel's request. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for dinner with my brother, who's late." Dean shuffled, "Wait, is Gabriel your brother?"

"Yes," Cas frowned slightly, "Unfortunately he is."

"Hm, Sam seems to know him. Unfortunately?" Dean chuckled at Cas' reaction.

"He's quite a… troublemaker, I suppose you would say." Cas smiled and Dean noticed how his smile seemed to light up his whole face. They sat in silence for a little while, Dean wondering where Sam was and Cas just thinking about Dean.

"Well, Sam's not here, you want to go to the Roadhouse and get a drink, it's just down the street."

"Oh, thanks but I don't really drink. However, Gabriel gave me this…" Cas fumbled in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a coupon that said 'Pie: Buy one slice, get the second free.' "It's not much but…"

"Pie?" Dean asked, eyes wide, "Dude, I love pie."

"Well, in that case, I think we should try it. I hear they have really good cherry and apple there, too."

"Cas, you had me at 'pie'."

A/N: Well, this is actually going somewhere! Who knew! Thanks for reading, guys and gals, you're the best.


	4. Pie

Dean walked side by side with Cas down the sidewalk, sometimes so close that Dean could feel the fabric of Cas' trench coat brush his arm. The pie shop was only a few blocks from the Sugar Love so they decided to walk.

"So, Dean, what do you do for a living?" Cas asked turning to Dean, head tilted slightly to the side.

"I'm a mechanic, I've always been good with cars, especially the Impala." Dean smiled at the thought of his baby.

"Oh? I probably could've guessed that, you look like that type. Strong, clever…" Cas trailed off with a slight blush.

"I don't know about clever," Dean smiled more, "Though, I probably could've guess you like books."

"Is it that obvious," Cas laughed, opening the door to the shop.

They walked in and the smell of fresh pie hit Dean in the face like a wall and his mouth started watering. There was a sign with a piece of pie and the case was full of assorted pies.

"Have you ever been here, Cas?" Dean asked, eyes glued to the pie.

Cas chuckled at Dean's reaction, "No, I've never been in here, but it smells quite lovely. What kind of pie would you like?"

"Mm, I don't know… there's too many to chose from!" Dean grinned, "Cherry maybe… apple… berry… what do you think, Cas?"

"I think… dutch apple." Cas walked to where the the pies were displayed and looked for a while.

"Can I help you guys?" A woman from behind the display case asked.

"Yeah," Dean looked up, "One slice of dutch apple and one cherry, please." He glanced at Cas who nodded his approval.

"And we have this." Cas handed the woman the coupon.

"It's $2.75."

Dean handed her $3, "Keep the change."

"Thanks, the pie's coming right up!" She replied brightly.

Cas followed as Dean led him over to a small table and sat down. "I could've paid." Cas protested.

"Too bad, I beat you to it." Dean smiled and the woman brought over their pie. Dean took his and took a bite. "This is really good pie." He watched as Cas took a bite of his apple pie and his eyes slid close and he made some incredibly obscene noises.

Dean slid his chair over by Cas' "Is it good?" When Cas hummed his approval, Dean took his fork and took a little bit of the pie, putting it in his mouth and mimicking the noises Cas had made. When he looked up, Cas' cheeks were the color of Dean's cherry pie and his mouth was slightly open. "That's some damn good pie." Dean whispered and subconsciously leaned closer to Castiel until he could feel his breath and see his dilated pupils.

"Dean… Dean…" Cas whispered, voice deepening, "Dean… we should finish the pie."

Dean could feel Cas take a shaky breath, "Right, the pie." He leaned back and got a forkful of cherry pie, "Here, try mine." He lifted the fork to Cas' mouth and Cas bit it off, a little smear of cherry on his chin. Dean reached out to wipe the smear from Cas' face then realized they were still too close together. He moved back and began finishing his pie.

When they were done, they walked back to the cafe and Cas asked, "Did you read the book yet?"

Dean felt a pang of guilt, "No, I haven't had a chance yet, maybe tonight."

Cas nodded, "You should, I do think you'll like it." He shifted his weight awkwardly, "Well… bye I guess."

"Yeah...bye."  
~

Dean unlocked the door and went directly to his room, he was going to read that book if it was the last thing he did. He opened the cover and looked at the title page, in messy writing was 'Castiel' and a phone number. Dean laughed and began to read.


	5. Phones and Confusion

_A/N : Sooooo sorry! I just had one of the craziest week and a half of my life and didn't get to update. Hope you guys didn't give up on me, not that you would do that of course. So here's the new chapter! -sherlockintheTARDISwiththesalt_

"You wrote Cas' number in a book?" Sam asked, "That is so cliche!"

"Well it made Dean laugh, right?" Gabriel scowled at Sam, "That counts for something! And, they almost kissed!"

"The key word there is almost. The almost kissed but they didn't kiss." Sam argued.

"Now, now Sammy, dear, almost is quite an improvement, don't you think." Gabe raised his eyebrows, "It's better than them standing around all day having a staring contest! Here, they're actually getting somewhere!"

"Here they get somewhere, but what about reality?"

"Sam, just shut up! You're raining on my parade! Also, this is a reality."

Sam sighed in response, "You know what I meant, your highness."

"That's more like it!"

"DEAN!" Sam shouted from the kitchen, "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"

The noise woke Dean who jumped, knocking the book off his chest and onto the floor. "What?" He asked, confused, "Oh." He realized he had fallen asleep reading Supernatural late last night. He probably should have gotten more sleep but it was actually a really good book, though he would've hated to be one of the main characters. He got up, pulling of his wrinkled clothes and changed into a clean shirt and jeans. He walked into the kitchen and found lukewarm french toast on the table and no Sam in sight. He had probably just left. Dean looked over to the clock and then did a double take, he was supposed to be at work in 10 minutes. He shoveled toast into his mouth and hurried to get ready and gather his stuff before running out the door

An alarm from his phone went off and Dean jumped, nearly hitting his head on the car he was working on, an Impala (newer and not nearly as nice as his baby). It was time to leave. He always set an alarm so he wouldn't miss closing time like he had for so long before. He used to stay and work late into the night, sometimes all night. Dean would've stayed longer, but he wanted to call Cas and ask about the second 'Supernatural' book. Pulling himself off the ground, Dean reached for a nearby rag and then his phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found 'Cas', hesitating slightly before pressing the call button.  
"Hello?" Asked a rough voice on the other side.

"Hey, Cas? It's Dean" Dean could feel his pulse quicken. It's just Cas, you shouldn't be nervous, just be casual.

"Dean? Oh, uh, hi." Cas sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had the second Supernatural book, I finished the first, it was really good." Dean smiled, he hoped this wasn't a bad time to call.

"Oh, yeah I do. You could come get it now, if you want, I'll be here a little longer."

"Okay… then I'll just be there in a few minutes. Thanks Cas, see ya."

"See you then, goodbye." Cas said before hanging up.

Dean thought Cas was acting a little strange, he seemed genuinely surprised at Dean's call. He should've been expecting it, he did put his number in Dean's book, didn't he? Dean shrugged, oh well.

Cas was in the back of the store when Dean got there, he had set out the next two Supernatural books on the counter for Dean.

"Hey Cas!" Dean called, waiting by the counter as Cas appeared from the back.

"Hello Dean." Cas smiled, "I've got your books, I'm glad you liked the one I gave you."

Dean paid Cas for the books, "Yeah, it was really good, though I feel a bit bad for those characters, Sean and Dan, they get put through a lot. Hey, I was wondering, you wanna come with me and join in my Indiana Jones marathon?"

Cas nodded, "I've never actually seen any Indiana Jones movies…" Cas trailed off, "I would quite like to though."

Dean smiled at the way Cas spoke, as though he were at a formal ball from the past, "Cool! Shall we go now? Or do you have other things to do first?"

"Oh, I was actually just closing up when you… called me." He replied with a slight tilt of his head, "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but, how exactly did you get my number?"

"Oh. It was written in the book you gave me… you wrote that there, right?" Dean asked, confused look on his face.

"I-uh-what? No." Cas replied, eyes widening for a moment and then sighing, "Oh Gabriel." He groaned.

Dean felt his heart sink a little, "So you didn't write it there."  
"No, I believe Gabriel did," He blushed and added quietly, "Though I'm not disappointed he did."

Dean smiled, "Well, come on then!" He took Cas by the wrist and gently pulled him away, slipping his hand into Cas' as they walk. He felt Cas grip his hand a little and electricity shot up his arm. They reached the Impala and Dean opened the door.

"This is your car?" Cas asked, jaw falling slightly, "She's beautiful."

Dean grinned, "Yup. This is my baby." He squeezed Cas' hand before letting go to get in. They chatted while they drove to Dean's place. When they arrived, Dean led Cas up to the door and unlocked the door, they collapsed on the couch. Dean turned on the TV and started "Raiders of the Lost Ark" before sitting next to Cas on the couch again.


	6. Secrets and Kisses

"Gabriel," Sam said impatiently, "If they kiss tonight, can we be done with this?"

Gabe sighed, "But this is so much fun and they totally like each other, and we could wait until they get married and-"

Sam cut him off, "We are not waiting until they get _married_. Knowing Dean that could take years."

"But _Sammy_!" Whined Gabe, and Sam gave him his infamous bitchface, "Fine, but you have to do one thing for me." He shot Sam a mischievous grin.

"Okay. _One_ thing, just one."

"Close your eyes." Gabriel commanded and as soon as Sam's eyes were closed he reached up and pulled him down so that their lips met. The surprise of the kiss hit Sam like a bullet and his eyes flew open, but Gabriel was gone. He stood for a moment, fingers on his lips, before a smile spread over his face.

It had been a good night. He got another book, got to watch Indiana Jones and best of all, got to sit with Cas all night. Cas leaned gently on Dean's arm, and Dean cautiously wrapped his arm around Cas holding him a little closer. He felt Cas tense slightly before relaxing and pressing into Dean.

They sat like that until the movie was over and Dean's arm was sore from Cas gripping him in anticipation but he didn't mind. He had trouble even focusing on the movie with Cas sitting so close.

As the credits rolled Dean looked over at Cas, "What did you think?"

"It was incredible." Cas replied, "It was so exciting. Thank you for letting me watch with you."

"Anytime, Cas, anytime. I'm glad you liked it." He said honestly with a smile, "Though I thought you might've strangled my arm."

Cas let go of Dean, "I'm sorry, I was just a bit excited." He blushed and looked away.

Dean reached out and turned Cas' face back to his. "I didn't mind." He assured and couldn't help leaning in and kissing Cas gently. Cas froze but quickly kissed back, pulling Dean closer.

Dean finally pulled away, only enough to break contact with Cas' lips, "I've wanted to do that all night." He admitted.

Cas blushed and looked at Dean as he whispered, "Me too."

There was a sudden rustle, like wings, and in an instant Gabriel was standing in the middle of the room with a slightly stunned Sam and both Dean and Cas jumped and sat upright.

"Sam? What- how did you get here?" Dean asked confused, "And why is Gabriel with you? What's going on?"

Gabriel just grinned and snapped his fingers, suddenly Dean remembered everything, all the hunts, all the _angels_. He looked over at Cas who looked just as surprised as Dean felt. He'd just _kissed_ Cas. Cas looked up, confusion and shock filling his eyes along with something else. Without warning Cas surged toward Dean, pulling him in roughly and kissing him. Dean felt an electric shock as Cas pulled on him and he was helpless to fight the urge to kiss back.

"Get a room you guys!" Sam and Gabriel said instantaneously and Dean and Cas broke apart, out of breath and still clinging to each other. Gabe snapped again they all found themselves in a motel room.

"I thought you guys needed a little relationship help, so I volunteered and recruited Sammy, too!" Gabe smiled and pulled Sam in for a brief kiss.

"I didn't need to see that." Dean grumbled, "And I don't think we needed help, so you better get out of here before I have to murder you."

Gabe threw his hands up, "Okay, okay, I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone." He smiled and grabbed Sam's arm, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

Dean took a moment before composing himself enough to look over at Cas.

"Cas…" He said, "Cas you kissed me."

"I did." Was Cas' short reply.

" Why?"

"Because I care about you." Cas answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean suddenly understood all of the times Cas saved him and they way he stared, it wasn't just his job to take care of Dean, he _wanted_ to. He leaned in once more, kissing Cas gently.

"Why?" Dean asked again when they pulled apart.

"Because I'm your angel." Cas said softly.

"My angel."


End file.
